The invention relates to a method for controlling an elevator installation with at least one shaft and with a number of cars which each have an associated drive and brake, it being possible to make at least two cars travel separately up and down along a common traveling path, a passenger entering a destination call with a travel destination by means of an input unit of a control device of the elevator installation disposed outside the at least one shaft and an allocation assessment then being performed for each car, the allocation assessments of all the cars being compared with one another and the destination call being allocated to the car with the best allocation assessment to serve it.
The invention also relates to an elevator installation, in particular for carrying out the method, with at least one shaft and with a number of cars which each have an associated drive and brake, it being possible to make at least two cars travel separately up and down along a common traveling path, and with input units disposed outside the at least one shaft for entering a destination call and also with a control device for controlling the cars, it being possible for an allocation assessment to be carried out by means of the control device for the individual cars after each time a destination call is entered and for the destination call to be allocated to a car.
In order to transport large number of persons and/or loads within a short time by means of an elevator installation, it is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,849 to make two cars travel up and down along a common traveling path within a shaft. Outside the shaft a passenger can enter a destination call into a control device of the elevator installation, with which he indicates his travel destination. The control device then respectively carries out an allocation assessment for the two cars and allocates the destination call to the car with the best allocation assessment.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a method of the type stated at the beginning in such a way that the transporting capacity can be increased and shaft space can be saved, with the cars which can be made to travel along a common traveling path hindering one another as little as possible.